


Once Again

by Kapu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary X Fem! Child! Reader.</p><p>Austria gets the clothes wrong. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> {Szivi- Baby}

Hungary gazed down at you, her eyes lingering on your clothing; which was boys' clothes and not girls'. Your (e/c) eyes were filled with anger and a bit of annoyance; your face twisted into a pout. It seemed Austria got it wrong once again. Hungary sighed, patting your head with a small smile "Sorry about that, (Y/n)." she chuckled lightly, your pout deepened "He got it wrong with Italy and Romano too. Is he that bad at noticing boys and girls?" You questioned feeling confused and Hungary just laughed making your pout turn into a smile; she leaned down and gave you a kiss on the cheek "He'll see sooner or later. But you do look pretty in those." she smiled again and you giggled.

"Maybe I can use them for a disguise!" You smirked at the plan and you looked into Hungary's forest green eyes that sparkled happily. "When your older, (Y/n). Then you can use your skills on that annoying Prussia." Hungary's gaze narrowed slightly but she kept her wide smile.

She gave you a kiss on the cheek again and stood, lending you her hand; you took it happily, skipping as you two walked down the hall "Time for us to do our chores, my little  _szivi_ (Y/n)."

 

"What about my clothes, Hungary?" You asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"We'll talk about that later." She replied, looking down quickly then turning her gaze back to the long hallway. 


End file.
